Fairytale Carols/Turkey
Lost in Wonderland lived in a kingdom ruled by the King of Hearts. The kind Alice helped many people, everyone said him to be the kindest in the land. However, the kingdom descended into chaos due to the King of Hearts. He used to be a great king, always doing his best to help everyone... But one day... The King’s rule became ever more cruel, shouting on the slightest whim, “Off with their heads!” It started with those that would bring harm to his citizens. Later… he wouldn’t even let go of his citizens that made small mistakes. People started to fear the King of Hearts; nobody remembered that he used to be a good king. Alice heard that the King of Hearts was holding a ball and had ordered everyone to partake; those who didn’t attend or arrived late were to be beheaded. Alice thought, ‘the King of Hearts used to be kind, something must have happened for him to change. He has to be stopped.’ With hasty steps Alice headed to the ball, but he felt like he forgot something. Suddenly, Alice met a smiling . He said his name was the Cheshire Cat. Alice thought he looked familiar, but they had never met before. The Cheshire Cat brought Alice to the King of Hearts’ ball. There were card soldiers with maces; Alice saw the King of Hearts, who looked just like him. The King of Hearts shouted towards him, and Alice felt his anger. Chaos broke out, and Alice felt like he remembered something. He saw someone who looked just like him, but with a crown on his head. He sat on a large throne, checking official documents on a desk; before him was a glorious hall, lined with card soldiers. Alice hurried through the halls, but nobody saw him. Suddenly, Alice heard a card soldier call him the King of Hearts. The heart-suit card flipped over and became a black cube; the castle collapsed and spun in the syrup; the stars fell and became red candies. But Alice still stood in the hall. The crowned King was talking to the Cheshire Cat, but they started arguing. The Cheshire Cat left, angry. Alice followed the Cheshire Cat out of the castle. He saw him enter the garden. The Cheshire Cat asked the Witch for a potion that would make the King kind again. Even at the cost of being banished from the kingdom. Then the Cheshire Cat hurried off; he didn’t hear what the Witch said next. The potion would consume the memories of the one who drank it and the one who gave it to them. The Cheshire Cat returned to the castle that night and fed the King the potion while he was asleep. The hearts tap danced as the clubs spun with the diamonds. Alice felt a warm energy in his body. The Cheshire Cat took him out of the castle. Alice startled awake to find himself back at the ball, with the mace-wielding card soldiers. The wasn’t shouting anymore, rather he was thinking about something. Alice calmed down as he recognized who it was before him. Alice had regained his memories. He wanted to apologize to the Cheshire Cat and everyone else for his mistakes. He just wanted to… protect everyone... Even as everyone despaired, his friend the Cheshire Cat still believed that the King of Hearts was a good king. Finally, the card soldiers put down their maces, the musicians began their performances, the chefs served delicious treats, and the gentlemen with peacock feather hats took the hands of the laced-gloved ladies. With the cheers of the people, the grand ball began. Category:Fairytale Carols